Little Vampire
by cienne
Summary: Kurama wants to have his own little vampire to feed. But there'll be hell to pay once the little vampire's brood finds out.


**Little Vampire**

By: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. OOC (in case you don't realize, they're GAY in this fic!)

**PROLOGUE**

"Here kitty-kitty…" Kurama softly called stooped down and his hand wiggling slightly to entice the green-eyed black cat in the alley.

Kurama felt, it was too dark to see, the cat wiggle its ears. The redhead cooed again and the cat stepped forward, sniffing the air.

The young man smiled, his own green eyes sparkling as the cat finally moved towards him and nuzzled his fingers. He didn't really care about the cat. What he wanted was the pair of red eyes watching him from the darkest part of the alley.

Kurama had heard of them… vampires. They were creatures of the night that drank blood and were immortal. He wondered how old this one was. Vampires had been a fascination of his since… he gave a soft chuckle, since he could remember.

He'd met quite a few when he was younger, two when he was still juvenile and another one while he studied. But those did not hide themselves like this one did. And they did not hold his fascination like this one did. 'Red Eyes' smelled like apples and sweet milk. Was it a baby vampire?

Kurama let the cat go and stood up. He was sure 'Red Eyes' will follow him home. This one was hungry… and so was he.

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

"What to do? What to do…?" Kurama muttered to himself. He was in his home now, how does he invite the vampire in?

'Red Eyes' did follow him, Kurama could smell him but the vampire could lose interest if he can't get his prey.

Kurama closed his eyes and quietly whispered an invitation. There was sudden silence in the air and shivers traveled up his spine as his body, now the prey, sensed its predator.

The redhead smiled. "Here we go…"

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

A pale face clearly stood out in the darkness, red eyes unblinking as it followed Kurama's figure in his home. In the living room, taking off the coat and scarf then in the kitchen, fixing dinner. The redhead now was back in the living room, reading a book by the fire.

Hiei, a vampire, licked his lips. Ah, he was starving already. He was hungry and he wanted to eat. Now. He was more used to hunting animals; often rabbits, a deer or two and sometimes a bear when he got lucky. But there was the rare occasion when he thirsted for human blood.

He'd been told virgin women were really tasty, this according to Saitou with his one thousand years of experience, but Hiei didn't know what 'virgin' meant. He wanted to ask but didn't really feel like being poked fun at, especially by that half-vampire, Kakashi. He'd often say 'Hiei-kun is still a baby' or 'Don't talk about fucking with children present'. It annoyed the hell out of Hiei. So, he couldn't ask and Saitou never bothered to explain anything. Well, at least Hiei knew the difference.

What Hiei did find out from experience was that if he drank from humans with long hair the blood would be sweeter. So, he preferred long haired humans like this one. Oh, but he'd never had a redhead before and Hiei wondered if the taste would be different.

Suddenly, Hiei felt a whisper of wind brush his face and the redhead's scent became stronger in his nose.

Ah, stupid, stupid, stupid…

Hiei wanted to laugh. The stupid human invites him to eat. Hiei cackled softly. It was nice to be lucky when he was too lazy to hunt.

The pale face disappeared in the dark.

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

Kurama heard the soft footfalls only because he'd been waiting. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even and slow, feigning sleep. The smell of apples and milk wafted up Kurama's sensitive nose. He wanted to open his eyes and grin at the vampire. "Surprise!" he'd like to yell out, see if the vampire would give a frightened jump.

_Ah, shut up, shut up…_, he scolded himself. If this little vampire gets away he'd never forgive himself.

The bed gave the slightest creak and Kurama felt the body above him. Cool but soft fingers traced his cheek and pushed his face to the side to reveal his neck.

The smell of apples and sweet milk grew stronger. There was sharp pain as fangs sank on his neck… and then rapture. His brain was attacked with a myriad of shocks and little orgasms. Kurama sank bank in oblivion.

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

Hiei's nose wrinkled at the first taste. It was a little sweet, yes, but almost spicy, too. Not like the other women he'd tasted. There was a warmth that grew then searing heat as he drank in more of the redhead's blood. Hiei almost stopped drinking. But he really was hungry and he kept sucking more.

Kurama's eyes opened into slits and they shone gold in the moon light.

So, this vampire had dark hair, Kurama discovered. He couldn't add any more features to his list because it was dark and to no surprise the vampire was wearing black.

He could feel the body leaning heavily on him. Do vampires get sleepy after a meal..?

Kurama wanted to laugh.

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

Hiei didn't know why but he was feeling drowsy. His red eyes suddenly snapped open when he realized he couldn't suck in any more blood.

He moved away and saw the redhead was still asleep.

_What the hell?_, Hiei leaned in for another feeding but nothing.

Well, he was full but he wanted to gorge himself at least before he left. What kind of idiot human didn't have enough blood inside?

Hiei was pissed. _Stupid, stupid human._ He wanted to bite the redhead. Grr!

The vampire leaned back, ready to leave but his vision doubled and he fell on the bed and slept like the dead.

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

Kurama sat up when the vampire fell on an unconscious heap on his bed. His fingers traced the delicate, pale features. So, this was a pretty one.

Kurama smiled. Oh, he'd enjoy feeding this one.

If Kurama sucked Hiei's blood he'd surely become one of the living dead. But, if Hiei keeps sucking his blood…?

Heh, only one way to find out.

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

(kurahikurahikurahikurahi)

Author's Notes: Guess who's ba-ack! Man, this is supposed to be a one-shot but it keeps growing and growing. There's a lot of pairings from other fandoms to look forward to as well. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
